


What Makes a Hero

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Superman - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: The Chief Prosecutor and The Man of Steel have a brief heart-to-heart after Superman turns in a couple criminals to the police department.





	What Makes a Hero

It's a sight Miles would never, a million years, ever get tired of amazed of seeing a superhero fly in the air. Ever since he was a child, he knew of people with amazing powers. Superheroes, people who would risk their lives in secret to save every day people like him from certain death. Of course, he knew that they could never share these secret identities to the public, nor how they achieved their power. For power is a tempting mistress.  
  
Despite that, his childhood awe would always resurface when he saw him blocking the sun. His red cape billowing in the light breeze, clad in striking blue with a giant red S on his chest, and a warm smile on his face and two terrified criminals in each hand. Superman touched down gently in front of Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, setting them down.   
  
"Chief Prosecutor." He spoke, a mild southern twang in his words. "I hope this isn't too much of a bother, sir. I was still in town when I saw these two try and rob a jewelry store." Miles folded his arms, and adjusted his glasses. He would never get used to the idea him, _Superman_ of all people, address him as 'sir'.   
  
He shook his head, his lips pursed. "This isn't a bother at all....Superman. I shall see to it that these two are tried fairly." Superman nodded, that eternal warm smile never leaving his lips. "But...you needn't address me as 'sir'. One would think a man of your caliber had earned the right to drop formalities."  
  
A quizzical look grew on the Man of Steel's face. "With all due respect sir, I've been raised treat those who've earned it with the respect they deserve, and I'd say you more than earned it." Miles jerked back a little, shocked by the Man of Steel's words.  
  
"W-What? What have I done that could ever compare to your deeds in terms of respect? To you, I must seem like-" Superman held up a hand quietly, and Miles for once in his life shut up immediately.  
  
"You're far too humble Chief Prosecutor." Superman started, Miles's eyebrows raising into his hairline a little. "You're still a hero, just like Detective Gumshoe and your friend Phoenix Wright are. Never forget that you're just as much a hero as people say I am." Superman had landed now, and even though the broad-shouldered man still towered over him, it felt more like he was speaking to an old friend than a man who could break him by blowing his breath too hard.  
  
"Before you try to refute me. Yes I have saved the world. But you're the one responsible for giving those who have tried to threaten this world a fair trial. You are the one who ultimately helps in the clean-up of the messes I usually leave behind. And you're the one who can help clear up doubt for those wrongly accused. No one is perfect Chief Prosecutor, not even men of steel." A knowing smile grew on Superman's face. "What good is saving the world, if the world doesn't have people like you and Mr. Wright to help find the truth and put the bad guys away?"  
  
Miles had to blink rapidly, and removed his glasses to pretend he was cleaning them. As the Chief Prosecutor put them back on, he felt himself stand a little taller and smile more assuredly at Superman. "Thank you for your kind words, Superman. I perhaps wouldn't have put it so optimistically, but Wright and I do our best to bring our legal system back from the Dark Age of the Law, and we are eternally grateful for your support and kind words."  
  
Superman's face lit up with what could almost be described as a boyish glee as he began slowly rising into the air again. "Thank you Chief Prosecutor. Please send my regards to Mr. Wright."   
  
The prosecutor nodded, smirking and folding his arms across his chest. "I'll be sure to do that. And please, you may refer to me by my name." Superman nodded.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around Mr. Edgeworth! I'll be in the city a couple more days before I go back home to Metropolis. If you ever need me for something, just holler. I'll be there as quick as I can" Beaming widely and winking, Superman turned and shot off into the sky and towards the deeper part of Los Angeles just as a squad car pulled up, Detective Gumshoe climbing out and staring at the fading hero.  
  
"Sir...was that...?" Turning on his heel, Miles glared down at the two criminals before him, noting with a small glimmer of satisfaction that they cowed under his gaze.  
  
"Detective Gumshoe, an anonymous tip has led me to believe these two gentlemen are here to turn themselves in for a break-in and an attempted robbery of a jewelry store. I assume you know what to do?"   
  
Gumshoe grinned, and snapped into a salute. "Yes sir! Okay pals, time to take a trip downtown!" The detective hauled the quivering would-be-thieves into the squad car, as Miles stood there silently, watching the horizon with a fond smile on his face.


End file.
